


Plugged

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Self servicing, Swerve gets a plug stuck in his valve, Toys, he requires help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve learns the hard way that he shouldn't buy self service toys off sites not meant for Minibots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugged

Upon receiving his package, Swerve had hurried to his hab and hopped up onto the berth to open it. There was clear excitement on his face as he tore the tape and pulled the box’s flaps back but it quickly diminished when his purchase looked a little off. Well, actually it was very off from the picture on the site he had bought it from. The only real thing that seemed to remain the same was the color he had ordered it in, which was red to match his paint.

The false spike was short and incredibly fat, and that wasn't even the surprising part. It had been more of the fact the plug was three times the size it was in his hands than what it was advertized on the site he had bought it from, or at least it looked that way as he looked at his data pad. It resembled more of an aft plug, thin at the top to widen as it got to the middle and then finally shrink back down at the base to help keep it secure in the port of choice. At the time it seemed like a good toy to have to play with, plus it was really the only one he could afford at the time, since a lot of the more decorated ones were too expensive and he was too impatient to save up.

A part of him should have anticipated this, as he wasn't ordering from a site that really acuminated minibots, but had a targeted audience of medium sized bots. At first that didn't seem to bother Swerve, as he was more than sure he could take a normal sized spike as he has had actual partners before. This had been more of a personal treat, since he currently was without a partner, and a mech has needs.

"Nothing a bit of lubricant can't solve, right?" Kicking the box of the side of his berth, he gave the false spike a gentle squeeze. It was relatively squishy, but where it had most of its girth was pretty firm.

Setting the spike down, Swerve half turned on the berth and fluffed up his pillows so he could lean back on them and half sit. Once settled and comfy, he let his legs fall apart. The good news was, thanks to the excitement of getting a new toy, his first toy, he was feeling pretty charged up to use it.

The vents on his front flapped open, cycling out a hot breath as he ran his hands up and down his chest. He was quick to the point though, moving his hands down to grope at his own modesty plate rather roughly. The metal was hot under his palm, and he pressed into it, groaning as a dull sense of pleasure swelled up into his tank.

He kept groping, his free hand still working up and down his chest only to stop and mingle at one of his vent slats. He stuffed his chubby little servos inside, huffing out another hot breath as he just got himself worked up.

Clicking his panel back, he let his spike slide into his waiting palm, giving it a few lazy strokes to help it pressurize. Pressing the tips of his servos into its underside, he groaned, getting to all his personal sweet spots. Occasionally running his thumb over the head, he swirled around the lubricant that beaded on the slit. It was sticky and warm, and a little more oozed out with every up stroke of his hand.

With his free hand, he snaked it down to his valve, cupping the chubby lips and just taking in how hot they were. He pressed down, massaging the silky lips before sliding his middle servo through to withdraw some of the moisture inside.

"Mhm~" He pulled the servos all the way up to swirl around his outer node. He was light with his touches, breaths exiting him in a shaky manner when he rubbed his outer node too hard. He gently swirled around the node, licking his lips when he rubbed the bead with a little more pressure. His thighs trembled, and he let his hand pause a moment, his valve clenching as he was working himself up a little too well.

Letting himself cool a moment, he slipped his hand a little further down and dug his middle servo right into his valve and clenched around it. Warm, wet, and welcoming, he slipped in and out a few times before pushing a second in, and then a third. At times like this he wished he had more than three servos but he could make due. It was easy enough spreading himself, as this was the extent of his alone-time before his most recent purchase.

It was only a few thrusts in that he started to hear that hot sponge like noise emitting from his valve. He could feel fluids sliding between his servos and coating his palm, not to mention his other hand that was still working his spike over was getting a similar result.

Servos spreading, he pushed the limits of his valve ring. It stretched as far as his servos went, which wasn't surprising, he was well adjusted to his own servos by now.

Working himself for a few more minutes, he finally pulled his hand free and sank back into his pillows.  He looked at his hand, spreading his sticky servos apart before giving a side glance at his plug.

Reaching his hand out, he compared his servos to it, setting his jaw when he realized it was a lot thicker than his three servos combined were. No matter, he would make it work... he hoped.

Getting some lubricant, he drizzled it all over his groin, massaging it in and around his folds. Next, he coated the toy, nearly emptying half his lube bottle trying to get it as slippery as possible.

"Okay-" Sitting up a bit and spreading his legs a little further apart, Swerve took the toy by the thin, round base and moved it downwards. Before he got right to business, he let the toy rub against his outer node, and he was pretty pleased with the feeling. Even though the toy had no texture, just the feeling of it touching him had his tank twisting with joy.

So far so good.

Downward it went, and he flipped it, having a bit of a hard time since its shape was a little awkward. It took a few tries to get it lined up with his valve ring, and when it was in range he found it difficult to get it inside. It was a bit heavy and his hand tired easily from trying to hold it up. When he finally managed to get the rounded head pressed in, for a moment he thought he had it, but it slipped and slid through the folds of his valve instead to nose his outer node roughly.

"Come on." He shifted several times, unable to get his legs in a good position and found himself sitting up.  Okay, so if laying down wasn't going to do, maybe just putting it on the floor and sitting on it would be better. At least gravity would be on his side.

Sliding off his berth, he stuck it roughly to the floor and got on his knees. He shimmied himself over it and reached a hand down to spread his valve lips apart. He lowered himself, sitting on the rounded head and using his free hand to help guide it to his valve ring before finally sinking down with more weight involved.

"Ngn." The smaller bit had no issue slipping in, but as soon as he reached the part of the plug that started to widen, he felt a bit of a burn. No problem, just need to adjust.

Applying pressure and then sitting up every few seconds, he allowed his valve to stretch wider and wider. He felt hopeful until he got to about the middle of the plug and his valve came to a dead stop.

There was a, less-than-pleasing zap of pain that shot through his groin as the plug stretched him a little too much. He slid up, a small whimper escaping him as the burn followed and his valve ring ached a bit, but that was to be expected right? It was a big plug. He just needed to be patient, just go slow, it would be okay. Right?

"Ow... ow-" He tried to stroke his spike, doing his best to bury the discomfort with a warbled sense of pleasure as his spike wasn't doing much to mask the burn. "Come on, I'm so close." He looked down, seeing his valve split wide, the plug about half way. "A-Ah-ow." He pushed down a little harder, and, without warning, his entire aft hit the floor and the plug lodged itself deep inside of him. "NGN!" Static burst across his visor as a pain-pleasure mix radiated through him. The pressure of the plug large bulb like center filled him better than he could have ever imagined.

Tilting his head back, his little glossa poked out of his mouth, and his hand frantically rubbed at his outer node. His plating rattled, and he hunched over, having to place both of his hands down on the floor to keep himself from falling forwards.

"Oh Primus." He caught his breath, sitting himself back up and grimacing a bit as the plug shifted inside of him, the space was more than tight. When he looked down he could see the front of his abdominal plating clearly protruding outwards. No doubt whatever space his valve was offering was being completely taken up now, and he sure as hell could feel it.

That quick little burst of pleasure had faded now and what was left was a terrible ache that had his tank flip flopping.

"Okay... okay-" Now to pull it out and try again, hopefully with a few drops he could be stretched enough that he could really start rocking on it.

He reached down, slipping two servos around the base of the spike and pressing it down on the floor to keep it in place while he picked himself up. As he tried to sit up, the plug tugged and a horrible jolt of pain ran up Swerve's spinal strut, making him yelp and sit back down.

"W-What?" Again he tried, and again the pain was instant. "No... nononono this can't-" Again he tried to sit up and he yelped as the plug pulled painfully at the interior of is valve. "-come on come on. Please-" He pulled up a little harder, sobbing out as the pain was too much and he immediately sat back down.

Trying to sit back on his aft, he struggled as the plug made moving a lot more difficult than he had thought. It shifted uncomfortably inside of him, and he pressed a hand to his belly, grimacing.

Once sitting back, he spread his legs and tried to grab the base of the false spike. It was just as fruitless, as his servos were shaking now and the base was too slippery from all the lubricant he used to get a good grip. Again and again it slipped out of his grip, and he felt his spark suddenly flutter in panic.

"Please, please." He took a deep breath, trying to focus as panicking wasn’t going to do him any good. He managed to grip it, and he pulled, bottom lip quivering as pain followed his tugging. He pulled harder, and the base slipped from his servos again, the plug still locked thoroughly in place.

_I'm going to have to go to the medi-bay... I need Ratchet._

Coolant welled behind his visor suddenly, and he tried quickly to rub it away. His little nose burned as he felt a panic cry building and he tried to force it, and the knot in his intake down.

_No no, I can't go to Ratchet. What if he yells at me for even trying a toy that big. What if I need surgery to get it out?_

Gritting his denta, he pulled on the plug again, more desperately this time only for the same pained result.  

_Maybe Skids._

It was late, and Skids might already be recharging but it was worth a try right? They were friends, right? It was either Ratchet or Skids and at this hour, Swerve would rather wake Skids.

Reaching up and grabbing the edge of his berth, he used it to help himself stand up on quaking legs. By now, his spike had depressurized and any charge he had managed to gain was long gone. The only real good news was that the base of the plug was thin enough that when he closed his panel it only warmed out the panel a little bit.

His walk, more so fast walk was sort of bowl legged, stopping abruptly in front of Skids' hab door. He raised his hand to knock, hesitating as he wasn't sure what to say. What could he say in all honesty that wasn't going to be absurd about this whole situation?

He knocked once, lightly, as he was terribly conflicted. What if Skids thought he was gross for this, what if he chased away his only friend because he couldn't judge his own valve limits.

Tears welled up and seeped under his visor, causing large globs to form just as Skids' door opened and a slightly tired blue mech came into view.

"Swerve?" He yawned, optics half lit as he must have been laying down. His tired look faded instantly when he finally processed Swerve’s little face. His cheeks were red, his nose running and his lower lip quivering out of control. "Are you okay?"

"No!" He sobs out, his little hands balling into fists in front of him. "It's all wrong! It’s stuck and I can't get it out and it really _really_ hurts now. I tried and I don't want to go to Ratchet, what if he yells at me for it?!" Tears and snot ran down his face as he sobbed and tried to wipe it away. " _Pleaseireallyneedyourhelp._ " Skids watched him, putting his hands out as if to try and slow Swerve down as he was talking way too fast to understand.

"Easy, slow down, I can't-" He pulled Swerve into his room and shut the hab door behind him,"- I can't understand what you're saying." He stroked Swerve’s tires, his voice soft and collected as he watched Swerve hyperventilate. Hot air blasted out of his front vents, splashing all over Skids who used his thumbs to brush as many tears off of the mini's face as he could. "Slow down, you're alright."        

"I'm not alright!" He choked, his voice shaking. "I can't get it out!"

"Get what out?" Kneeling down to Swerve’s level, Skids kept petting him, trying to sooth him.

"I... I-" Hiding his face behind his little hands, he sobbed into his palms. "I have a false spike stuck in my valve." Tears flowed through his little servos, feeling utterly embarrassed. "It's really stuck in there and it really hurts. I tried to get it out but it hurts too much and I don't want to go to Ratchet. It's my first toy, I... I didn't- I-" He kept crying until he felt Skids' hands gently pull his own away from his face. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll help." Skids had a gentle smile on his face while he stroked Swerve's cheek with his thumb. "Just relax, okay? You're alright. It's alright." Swerve nodded into his hand, but his frame still shuddered from his shaky breathing. "Come on; let's get you on the berth and comfy." He had to pick Swerve up, since his berth was a little too high for the stuffed mini to get to.

Having Swerve lay on his back, legs parted, Skids asked him to open his panel, and he did. There, the bright red bottom of the plug was, covering most of his valve, which was now pretty swollen.

Grabbing the base, Skids gave a small test tug, feeling Swerve lurch back in pain and cry out.

"Okay." He let the base go and wandered over to the corner of his hab to dig through a box. "Don't move too much." He came back with a cube of green liquid in his hands, medical grade. He drizzled it over the swollen valve lips, massaging it in as gently as possible. It took a few minutes for the swelling to go down, but there was a small sigh of relief from the mini as some of the pressure was let off.  

"Okay, I'm going to start pulling. You have to stay as relaxed as possible. If you tense up it will be harder to pull out." Swerve nodded at him, but he could still see Swerve’s chubby thighs rattling with fear. "It's going to be alright. It's going to come out, just need to be patient, okay?" Reaching down the berth, Skids took Swerve’s little hand into his own and squeezed.

"Okay." A long hard sniffle and Swerve let his head flop back against Skids' pillows. He stared up at the ceiling, trying his best to ignore the fact that his friend, his only friend, was about dislodge a toy from his array.

His vents shuttered, a dull little sense of pleasure starting to wash through his groin as something was swirling around his outer node. He looked up a moment, seeing Skids’ single servo rubbing it, trying to coax his valve to relax and ripple open a little bit.

In a way, it worked, and when he tugged on the base of the plug, it inched outwards.

"Ngn!" Biting the side of his hand, Swerve dug one of his heels into the berth.

"Easy." Skids rubbed his node a little harder. "You're doing fine." He pulled again, feeling a lot of resistance. He kept tugging, listening closely to Swerve’s muffled sobs. He glanced up, seeing fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as the plug was about to reach the widest point of its girth.

Pinching Swerve’s outer node, he heard the mini squeal and buck his hips upwards and the plug popped free with a rather comical _POP_ noise.

Lubricants flooded from Swerve’s gaping valve, and he sat up quickly to try and cover himself from Skids' view. Immediately, he regretted sitting up that fast, as his valve chamber throbbed painfully and he doubled over.

Wrapping his arms around his himself, he winced, panting hard as he waited for the throbbing to subside.

"Ow-" He looked up at Skids who was looking the plug over. He didn't look disgusted at all, and in fact when he looked at Swerve he seemed concerned.

Looking down quickly, Swerve just rubbed his sides, sniffling softly to himself as he wasn't sure what to say. Thank you would have been a good one to start with, but the knot in his intake was back and he could feel his nose burning again.

Setting the plug down, Skids got up onto the berth and sat next to Swerve. He smiled down at the mini, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You know... I didn't have a great experience with my first toy either." Swerve didn't look up at him right away, but his little visor did brighten. "I had a bunch of beads stuck in my aft port... I was fishing them out for days. Haha."  Skids blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling when Swerve looked up at him. There was a small smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, _days._ " Together they laughed, and Skids wrapped his arm around Swerve, pulling him in for a gentle hug. "Do you mind staying in here tonight? I don't want you walking after that. Your valve looks pretty swollen."

"You don't mind me staying?" Perking up a bit, Swerve watched Skids shake his head. "I... I would like that."

"Good." Leaning down, Skids pressed his nose into Swerve’s cheek, cuddling him while pulling a blanket around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> True fear, is getting something stuck where you don't want it.


End file.
